Fifteen Times
by quelirain
Summary: Sometimes life has plans for us we don't anticipate... rated for sexual references and language. Full warnings inside. [complete]


Title: Fifteen Times   
Author: quelirain (quelis_angel @ yahoo.com)   
Pairings: 6xD/Dx6 (can you believe it? I didn't think I had it in me...); mentions of 6x13 and 11+13   
Category: het, angst, mild sap, deathfic, Dorothy POV   
Warnings: references to sex; nothing terribly explicit. And repeated usage of the f-word...   
Rating: A++... er... R for implied sexual content and language   
Spoilers: For the later episodes, around 44-49 (or something like that)--sort of.   
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own it, please don't sue.   
Archive: Just ask!   
Feedback: Always welcome   
Author notes: Bet you never thought you'd see Dorothy and sap in the same sentence... ::looks up:: ...yeah, I find it rather disturbing too. This takes place after the end of episode 49... read, this Dorothy has not seen Endless Waltz. 

* * *

Fifteen Times   
by quelirain   


~fic starts here~ 

I was nice the first time we were together. I let him be on top. 

The first time, Zechs was the white knight in shining armor sweeping the princess--namely, me--off her feet. Supposedly. I always believed that the princess let the prince sweep her away to ensure that he retained enough testosterone to fuck her long enough so she could get off. So I feigned innocence, fed the illusion, and quietly spread my legs, like every good princess does. 

If Zechs was the white knight the first time, the second time he was the princess. I taught him some things that Treize either hadn't or couldn't, but in either case, didn't. And that was the end of it. From then on, we both knew who was really getting fucked, no matter who took whom. 

The third time, I took him on the bridge of the Libra. He didn't have it in him to stay that hard that long. So the fourth time   
I used the cock ring and began training him for more invasive endeavors. 

The fifth time I fucked him. Zechs makes the most exquisite noises when getting fucked. Of course, it's always of questionable   
taste to call out a former lover's name when one comes, even if that former lover was absolutely out of reach. Apparently Zechs hadn't acclimated to me as quickly or as well as I had thought. He seemed so surprised that I would want to fuck him. I suspect Treize had something to do with that. 

I hadn't realized how high Zechs' tolerance levels were until the sixth time. The ball gag was an excellent reprimand for his earlier faux pas. So was the vibrating butt plug combined with the handcuffs and the cock ring as I rode him again and again. I came quite a number of times. We both found it rather enjoyable. Something to try again sometime. 

And the seventh time? I extracted the truth through a riding crop and rabbit fur. Delightful combination; I highly recommend   
it. Perhaps it is a technique White Fang could adapt to interrogations, though it is hardly something one could include   
in a formal recommendation. My research source would surely be questioned, and how does one explain to a peon that you have his leader under the heel of your five-inch leather stilletto boots? 

Of course, the true point of this particular discourse is this fascinating tidbit: Treize never took Zechs. My strap-on was his   
first introduction to that perspective of such things. And it certainly provided an interesting insight into His Excellency.   
Apparently Lady Une needed to utilize more... direct methods of getting Treize's attention. 

The eighth time was perhaps the most memorable. I consulted outside sources for the best tactics to use, and found the results   
extremely gratifying. Zechs thought so as well, and finally agreed: I would control the mobile doll system for White Fang. 

When I didn't come to him for a ninth time, he sought me out. And of course, having secured that for which I came, I saw no need for our continued liaison. It was a weakness on my part that I gave into his request; at the time, it seemed harmless to continue our sexual play. 

The tenth time was much the same... a foolish acquiesence. The Duke would have said I was getting sentimental; my mother would have said I was in love. Neither was true, of course. This was business of the most serious kind; another of Zechs' identity crises would be disastrous. The sex seemed to stabilize him, and I didn't plan to welcome him to my bed again. 

So I'm not sure how it happened the eleventh time; perhaps I underestimated Zechs and overestimated my resolve. 

The twelfth time, I remember lying on my back with his hair falling around both of us, staring up into ice blue eyes as they stared   
down at me. I remember arching up toward him. I remember my arms around him, and a moan that seemed to come from outside myself vibrating through my torso. I remember lying in his arms afterward, still and sated. 

After the thirteenth time, I stopped telling myself that I felt nothing for Zechs. 

It was with great reluctance that I realized during the fourteenth time that what I felt for Zechs was something I could not control. Zechs never dominated me, but I no longer sought to dominate him. I don't think either of us could have stopped, then. 

We didn't know that the fifteenth time would be the last. But I believe that we both touched something that should have remained buried. He wrapped his arms around my body and touched my cheek, his hair mingling with mine. And what I felt then-- 

It never occurred to me until that moment that perhaps those princesses from the fairy tales might have had some true emotion for their white knights. Perhaps even love. 

Late that night, I felt my arms around his sleeping form, and his arms around me, and wondered if either of us ever had control   
in the first place. 

I never saw him again. 

I am not a fool. The destruction of Epyon was the harbringer of the destruction of Libra and the mobile dolls. When he left for the fight, and the war, to waltz within the beauteous dance of dolls and gundams... he was lost in that. I'm certain of it now. He was lost. 

As am I. 

~owari~ 

3/2002 


End file.
